


I Never

by HellaKitty



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, F/M, This Is STUPID, this is stupid and old af dont read it hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaKitty/pseuds/HellaKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I posted this 4 years ago on my deviantart lmfao please dont pick on me</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never

I sat in the bar and waited for the bar tender to hand me another drink. He sat it down on the counter in front of me and I gave him a quick thanks. I quickly picked up the drink and downed it. I slammed the glass on the counter and sighed. The bar tender quickly came over and filled my glass again. He scurried away to his duties of pouring people drinks.  
I turned to check the tv. As usual, nothing that peeked my interests was on. There were a ton of men around it though, eluding to the fact that it was probably sports related.  
I continued to turn to see who had just entered the bar. One after another, a group of men filed in. I quickly surveyed them to see if there was anyone worth my time. Boring... Ew... Gross... Ehh... I took mental notes. The men headed directly over to the tv. What. A. Surprise. The door closed and just as I was about to turn back to my drink, it opened again. I quickly snapped my head back around to see who it would be this time. Short, messy dark hair with sandy blonde highlights. Piercing, blue eyes. Lean, but well built. He paused, almost deliberately to make everyone look at him, and surveyed the crowd. He smiled and I almost melted before I saw him walk after that group of guys that had come in a short time before him. I craned my neck to follow, but he eventually got lost in the crowd.  
I slowly turned back towards the bar and threw some money down for the bar tender. I stood up and walked off towards the tv where I assumed the man was. I spotted him sitting at one of the tables with his friends. I made my way onto the dance floor, that just happened to be close to the tv. I stood off to the side, letting everyone else dance. I probably looked like a loner, which could be a good or bad thing, depending on the type of guy that stranger was. I was either making or breaking my chances with him right now.  
My phone ringing in my purse distracted me. I got it out to see if it was anyone important. 'Missed Call from Best Friend<3' I automatically knew it was my cousin, Anna, because she found it quite funny to change her name in my phone every time I saw her. I ignored the call and put the phone back in my purse. When I looked up, the man was standing right in front of me.  
"Hello." his voice was smooth and calm.  
"Well, hi..." I choked out and probably blushed.  
"I saw you standing here by yourself and figured you needed a friend." he flashed a smile.  
I smiled back at him. I was sure I blushed this time because of the warm feeling in my cheeks. "Uhmmmm, thanks." I responded shyly. He had to know I liked him because of the way I was acting. I cursed my inability to talk to guys without getting nervous as his smile widened.  
"I'm Damon, by the way. Damon Salvatore." he put out his hand.  
"I'm Cassandra... Cassandra White." I reached out and shook his hand.  
"Nice to meet you." his eyes sparkled.  
I could've fainted right then and there. "I could say the same to you." I smiled back gingerly. I paused, shuffling my feet in the awkward silence between us. The music pounded as people danced around us. I looked down at my feet as he grabbed my hand. I quickly jerked my head upwards as he pulled me towards the center of the dance floor. I followed behind him, dazed that out of all the women here, he'd pick me.  
Once we got to the center of the dance floor, a slow song came on. People paired up all around us and started dancing. He took my hand in his and started twirling me about. I giggled like a school girl. He then proceeded to pull me close and we danced like all the other couples around us. There wasn't even any reason to talk. We were just enjoying each others company. I slowly laid my head upon his shoulder as he smiled and put his head on mine. We danced like this until the slow song ended. Then he pulled me towards the bar.  
"Damon! What's gotten into you?" I gasped.  
"You'll see." his smile flashed back at me.  
We sat at the bar and got shots. He still hadn't explained to me what we where doing. I sat in silence for awhile, pondering what could be his plan.  
He turned to me. "Cassandra." he seemed to be addressing me.  
"Damon." I played along with it.  
He let out a small laugh at my dry humor. "We're going to play a game to help us get to know each other." Damon explained. Oh boy. I already knew where this was going. It was that wonderful game called I Have Never. Now that I thought more about it, I really didn't know much about this man. All I knew was his name. "It's called I Have Never. Have you ever played it or do you need me to explain?" Ian rapped his fingers on the bar counter.  
"Please explain." I asked. I had played the game before, but I just wanted to hear his smooth voice some more.  
"Okay. So you say something like 'I have never kissed a girl' and then anyone in the group who has did that thing has to take a drink." he proceeded with downing his shot, "Your turn."  
"I have never dated anyone younger than me." I smiled, knowing he'd have to drink.  
"Not fair..." he curled his fingers around the shot glass, picked it up, and gulped it down. "If you're going to play this way... I can too. I have never dated a guy." He winked at me.  
I smiled and drank my first shot.  
Our game continued on for quite awhile till we were both pretty wasted. We still continued to play. I was feeling pretty confident since I was drunk and my nervousness was gone. "I have never kissed you." I smiled devilishly.  
Damon leaned over the table and gave me a quick kiss. "Drink up." he smiled back as we both downed yet another drink.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry if you read this


End file.
